Why Are Cat Ears So Popular?
by Roxius
Summary: Mio is conflicted by her feelings on the secret relationship she has with Sawako. On one hand, she wants it, but on the other hand, she's afraid. Mio X Sawako. Crack pairing. Yuri. Shoujo ai. Lime. Sort of PWP. Please R & R! Wrote it on a whim.


Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!

A/N: Sorry that it's kind of short, but I'll try to make longer stuff when I can. This ended up being alot more perverted than I intended...it reminds me alot of Dawn X Cynthia too, but not as good... I just felt like writing a crack pairing. Instead of Lemon, it's just a short Lime thing.

* * *

The dull echo of her footsteps as she walked down the empty corridor was a familiar sound to Mio's ears. It had been long since school hours ended, as well as the meeting for the Light Music club, so she was one of the only students left in the building. Mio could never get used to the uncomfortable emptiness of a school building after the day. Her long, silky black hair hung limp against her back. There was very little emotion to be found in her glossy eyes. Her mind was caught in a desperate struggle over whether to keep walking or to just run home and pretend nothing had ever happened. Her pace slowed considerably, but nonetheless she walked forward.

As she drew closer and closer to her destination, the young girl's heart became racked with guilt, just as it did every previous time. She knew what she was doing was awful, but she didn't want to stop. In fact, she kept wanting it more every time she thought about it. It was starting to consume her every thought, and even her dreams and her nightmares were plagued with these overwhelming desires. Mio wanted someone to talk to, but that was unfortunately impossible. This wasn't a problem she could dare bring up with Tsumugi, or Azusa, or Yui, or even Ritsu. It had to be something she dealt with all by herself. If she came clean, there would be dire consequences, and that frightened her.

What frightened her even more was a little part of her WANTED to keep this all a big secret, and enjoy every last bit of it to the fullest.

Finally, she came to a stop. As expected, the door to Sawako's office was unlocked in awaiting for her arrival. A moment's hesitation, and she then placed her trembling hand upon the knob and turned it sideways. The older woman was sitting, her arms folded over her chest and legs crossed, at her desk. Sawako's lips twisted into a smirk that seemed almost malevolent. Her glasses let off a brief glint as her light-brown eyes scanned Mio's lithe frame up and down. A large box was lying atop of her desk; Mio had a good idea of what was inside. Sawako's grin widened further. Mio started to blush a bright shade of pink despite herself.

There was no need for words between them, as they both knew exactly what to do. Sawako reached into the box and pulled out the cat ears headband that Mio recognized all too well. Sawako steadily pushed herself up to a stand from her chair and sauntered over to the much younger female. Once the cat ears had been set firmly on Mio's head, she began to undress her. Mio winced with every button of her uniform that Sawako loosened. Her school jacket dropped carelessly to the floor, soon followed by the undershirt. Sawako licked her lips hungrily at the adorable sight before her. Mio was left with only her bra on as the unscrupulous teacher proceeded to unhook the skirt around her waist. It was not long until Mio's skirt had joined the clump of removed clothing beside her.

Sawako ran her left hand up along the curve of Mio's bare back, while the other hand remained close to the girl's black silk panties. Mio shivered; it was really cold having to stand there in just her underwear. The older woman's hands rubbing her all over did not help any. Sawako gradually leaned in close enough so that her warm breath was brushing against Mio's pale skin. She pressed her lips to Mio's left shoulder. Two of her fingers were dangerously close to slipping into Mio's panties now. Sawako lead a trail of kisses over Mio's shoulder and onto her neck, nipping gently whenever she had the chance. Mio mewled softly under her breath in response. There was a mixture of agonizing guilt and uncontrollable euphoria inside of her.

Seeing that Mio was starting to succumb, Sawako teasingly pressed one of her fingers against Mio's crotch, feeling the wetness that had formed there. Mio moaned passionately. Instead of giving Mio the instant gratification she was dying for, Sawako did not go further in, so to leave her young lover begging for more. She dragged her own lips onto Mio's, and tasted her with her tongue. No longer feeling up Mio's back, Sawako used her free hand to grope the girl's large breasts. Mio wasn't entirely submissive, however, as she helped herself to a handful of Sawako's bosom as well. She wanted to touch herself so badly, but she knew Sawako wouldn't let her.

Sawako lifted Mio into her arms and brought her over to the desk without even releasing their kiss. Mio was even more reluctant to let go than Sawako was. However, all good things must come to an end, although this was only just the beginning for them. Inside of the box were a variety of dresses and outfits, many of them from different gothic lolita outlets and cosplay venues, and Sawako was just dying to see how Mio looked in them. Considering the amount of clothes she brought, they were going to be busy all night long.

For Mio, this was her guilty pleasure. Any feelings of disappointment or hatred in herself instantly disappeared the moment she and Sawako locked lips, but a few hours afterward she would be left with a heavy heart once again. These conflictions constantly haunted her, but really it was because of the stigma that accompanied such taboo relationships. Whether she would ever find the courage to say how she really felt was a question only she had the ability to answer.

What she did know, however, was that she had no intention of sharing Sawako with anyone else.


End file.
